


Engineering Shuffle

by BookwormGirl16



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGirl16/pseuds/BookwormGirl16
Summary: A day in the life of Montgomery Scott- engineer, secret mastermind, babysitter- as he readies the Enterprise to continue her five-year mission after she was destroyed by Krall.Star Trek Secret Santa gift for thebfoot on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bees/gifts).



> This drabble is a gift for thebfoot on Tumblr for the Star Trek Secret Santa. I hope you like it, and happy holidays!

_Chief Engineer’s Personal Log:_

_There are only a few days until the official shakedown of the starship_ Enterprise, _after she was rebuilt following her destruction at the hands of Krall.  Starfleet has finished their inspections, leaving me free to make some… adjustments.  The captain has agreed to my plans, so long as they do not put us behind schedule.  I don't blame him, after all, we are all eager to resume our five-year mission._

_…_

“For the last time you wee bastard, the coolant system innae a playground!  The captain will have our hides if we break the _Enterprise_ before her shakedown!”

The Roylan, still suspended from a pipe by his hands, merely blinked down at Scotty.

“Aye, that’s some nerve you got!” 

_Blink._

“And a great bloody help you were, eh?”

_Blink._

“Well I cannae do this all by myself, Keenser!  Tomorrow’s a big day you know, dress uniforms and everything.  Not that it matters much for us down ‘ere but the damn admirals are being right stubborn about it.”

_Blink._

“When you do somethin’… _anythin’_   useful, I’m sure the captain will give you a medal.  Now get down from there.”

_Blink._

“Yes I bloody _will_ climb up there an’ make you!”

_Blink.  Blink._

“Gah!  You kiss yer mum with that mouth?”

“Montgomery Scotty?  Are you needing help?”  Jaylah’s voice bounced off of the metal in Engineering, as the woman in question walked under the pipes Keenser had made into his perch.

“Aye, lassie.  That’s be wonderful, I’m not getting any work out of that wee barnacle up there!”  Scotty pointed wildly over his shoulder in the direction of his friend.

Jaylah, unfazed, gave Keenser a smile.  “Hello, Keenser!”

_Wave._

“Now lassie, how come you call ‘im ‘Keenser’?”

“Because that is what he told me his name is.  Is that not right, Montogmery Scotty?” 

“He… he told you…”  Scotty said haltingly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Ach, nevermind.  Do you mind doin’ some alterations on this console?  Starfleet’s done their inspections, so Jim’s approved some of my… enhancement projects that he dinnae want them to know about quite yet.”

“How will you… enhance?”

“Well lassie, watch closely now, this is gonna blow yer mind…”

…

“Scotty!  Just the man I wanted to see!” 

The legs sticking out from under a large piece of equipment jumped, and quickly rolled out from underneath it when sparks started raining down on him.

“Watch it, Captain.  You’re going to give a man a heart attack one day.  Don’t you know to give a busy Engineer a warning?  I coulda’ taken yer head off with this spanner!”

“Er, sorry about that, Scotty.  I just came by to see how the, ahem, _improvements_ we talked about were going?”

“They’ll be done by shakedown, sir.  With Starfleet none the wiser.”

“Good, good.  And remember, not a word to Mr. Spock, at least not until were out of dock, okay?  I want it to be a surprise.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re the best, Scotty.”

“You’re damn right about that… sir.”

The captain nodded and turned to walk away, before turning over his shoulder slightly, “Oh, and Mr. Scott?”  Kirk gave a significant look to a point far above their heads, where, sure enough, Keenser and Jaylah were climbing and swinging between pipes. “Keep an eye on your kids.” 

“Aye, Captain.”


End file.
